The Hunter
by bloodyrose360zero
Summary: Zero's the son of two very strong Vampire Hunters. He has a twin brother but he isn't going to be by his side forever. Zero's been observed for much of his life by someone he eventually comes to terms with. -Yaoi-
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

**Zero Kiryu POV**

The sweet smell of chocolate seems closer than it did before. It was coming in the direction just behind me. I don't bother to turn around because I know exactly where the smell is coming from. "Zero?" I hear his tender voice and feel his arms circle around my neck. "Mmhm?" I smile taking hold of the hands around me and bringing them around. "You smell delicious Ichiru." I say and bring his body closer to mine. He giggles a bit but allows me to pull him as close as I want. I take a whiff of his silver hair that's exactly like mine and close my eyes at the overpowering smell of chocolate. Ichiru always smells like sweets but occasionally he'd surprise me with chocolate.

"Zero really likes the smell of chocolate doesn't he?" I don't bother answering; I just continue to hold onto him tightly. "Zero, Ichiru, dinner's ready." Our mother calls from the kitchen. "Shall we?" Ichiru whispers and kisses my forehead. I smile and let go of his body and quickly follow him into the kitchen. Mom has already set the table and dad is already seated reading a news article of some sorts. "We made your favorite Zero." Ichiru beams when I'm seated. He's so childish. "It looks great, Ichiru." I say and take a mouthful of food.

"How is it?" he asks peering over at me.

"Delicious as always." I say with a smile and he blushes.

I stand at the doorway of Ichiru's bedroom while mother tucks him in. She knows he'll end up in my bed but still, just like every night, she tucks him in. She gets up from her position on his bed and walks to me, "good night Zero," she says knowingly and kisses me on my forehead. I smile looking away from Ichiru but quickly turn my attention back when I feel his hands on my cheeks. "Zero…why do you look so sad?" he asks in his soft voice that breaks my heart. "I'm not sad," I say quickly but I already know he knows I'm lying. He doesn't question me further; instead he takes me by the hand and leads me to my room.

I stand quietly at the edge of my bed as he crawls into his usual spot. I don't say anything when he faces me with questioning eyes. "Zero?" he pouts and reaches out for me. I hesitate for a second but slowly crawl into his waiting arms. "I'm fine Zero. Don't make that scary expression, it only hurts more." At his words I twist out of his embrace and put my hands on his cheeks. They're hot and red and sweat is beginning to form on his head making the loose strands of hair stick to his forehead. "Ichiru!" I say in a panic but he places his hands on mine and pulls me closer so that our foreheads touch and his eyes are gazing into mine. "Do you love me?" he whispers hotly against my face. I move closer and drop my head on his shoulder. "Of course I do, Ichiru."

I watch him sleep. His fragile figure curled into a ball and the shallow breaths he takes. I watch his hair in the moonlight and how his cheeks are still red maybe even redder. "Ichiru…" I say and reach out to stroke his face. His skin is just as hot as before. He's still sweating but not as much as before. I want to protect this boy. I don't realize I'm crying until a tear drop hits his cheek and cascades down his neck and soak into the mattress. Ichiru is undisturbed by my tears dropping on his cheeks and it only makes me cry harder. "Ichiru." I whisper and pull his body close to mine.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**Zero Kiryu POV**

Ichiru's fever still hasn't gone down so mother and father suggested that I take him outside. It's much colder outside but they said it would help keep his body temperature at a safe level. "Snow Ichiru, you love snow right?" I say gently as I take his gloved hand. We walk along a small path staring down at our footprints and I can't help but glance over at Ichiru's expression. He's weak but doesn't show it because he knows how I get. "I love the snow but I love Zero more." He pulls me into his arms and buries his face in my neck. I blush and wrap my arms tightly around him breathing in his scent. It's killing me.

"Ichiru! Zero!" I hear her call and I feel Ichiru's arms tighten even more. He's telling me something but I cannot understand. I know he's never going to come right out and say it and it makes me even more frustrated. "I'll always be at Zero's side." He whispers then pulls us towards the house. I'm taken aback by his soft words for a moment and it isn't long before there's a tightening in the pit of my stomach. I want to be there for him always, but I know I won't be able to.

"Feeling better Ichiru?" mother asks and the question burns in the back of my mind. He'll never feel better! I scream in my head and feel and impending migraine.

"Zero?" he's calling me because I probably look like I'm going to pass out. "Zero!" he's shouting now because I'm crying into his chest. I feel another pair of hands on me and I tense. Mother. I gently brush her hands off and sink to the floor with Ichiru still in my arms. He has begun crying now because he knows why I am. I fist his jacket and cry harder. I hear my mother's voice behind me. "Zero." She says it so sympathetically that I feel like throwing up. My father's at her side; I know because I hear him trying to comfort me. I start thinking about why he'd comfort me; then it clicked. Ichiru wasn't crying because of what was to come, he was crying because he knows how badly it's affecting me.

I'm standing before him. He looks the same; peaceful. I reach out to touch him but I can't. I curl my fingers into a fist and pull my hand to my chest. My mother's outside because she can't hold it in enough to sit still. My father's out with her and a few other family members. Tears aren't accumulating in my waterline-no; they're streaming down my expressionless face and falling onto the silk fabric Ichiru's resting on-I've shed enough tears to fill the ocean by now. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to be by your side forever." I say and bite back a sob-Ichiru needs to hear this and he needs to hear it clearly. Someone's hand reaches in and strokes his pale cheeks. They aren't red anymore. "I love you." My mother says in a high-pitched voice because she's trying her best to not cry. I don't look at her when I walk away because I know if I do I'll lose what little self-control I have left.

I don't stick around to watch him disappear into the earth; instead I stuff my hands in my pocket and sit kicking at the grass beneath my feet in the park a few buildings down from where Ichiru is (why did everything have to look unchanged)? I pull my hands out of my pockets and slam them against the wooden bench I'm sitting on. Pieces of wood stick to my skin from where the impact was made and tiny springs of blood appear on my hands. I watch my hands bleed not caring one bit that I could probably die from an infection (at least I would be with Ichiru sooner).

"I'm sorry for your loss."

I take my eyes off my hands and search the area for the owner of the voice. Just beyond me about a few feet into the trees to my left I see him. He's taller than I am and he's wearing a trench coat. His hair is cut like mine but his is a little more curled. I stay silent but mostly because I don't know what to say. He doesn't make a move to come near me, choosing to stay in the shadows. "Who are you?" I say because changing the subject was easier than falling into a puddle of tears in front of a stranger. He doesn't say anything and I'm too confused to care. I stare intently at his retreating figure until he's no longer there.

"Kuran Kaname."

The words carried by the wind through the trees catches my attention but not for long as tears once again cascade down my face.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

**Zero Kiryu POV**

It's been seven years since his passing. My heart still cringes whenever I think about it. Many things have happened since-things that I wish never did. After the passing of Ichiru a terrible incident took place about a month later. My parents were murdered by a Vampire. I remembered gazing up into her crimson eyes and feeling the excruciating pain from the bite wounds in my neck-I was unable to move my body; unable to reach up and wrap my hands around her neck. She was stroking the hair on my forehead- uttering words that I still hear to this day. Shizuka Hiou. Her pale skin and Sakura pink eyes when they weren't blood red-her snow-white hair that passed her hips; she was the image of perfection-but a demon nonetheless.

I turned to my side and stared out the window trying to forget my unfortunate past. It had been seven years since but the memory burns like it had happened only moments ago. Just like Ichiru's passing the world remains unchanged-it does not weep for our losses nor does it cheer for our accomplishments. I run a hand over my face and down my neck before stopping where that woman had bitten-it doesn't hurt anymore and the marks are long gone. Despite no physical evidence of it ever being there, the mental scare is still as fresh as it was on that very day.

I get off my bed and head straight for the bathroom and stand in front of the mirror. My face doesn't look any different from yesterday-or the day before that. It's the same pale, expressionless canvas it has been for seven years. I turn the faucet on and collect some water in my hands. It's a little cold but I ignore it and splash it over my tired face. The coldness makes my pores come alive and I _have_ to take a second to catch myself. I take a sharp breath and throw a second handful of water-I'm slowly getting use to the chill but I don't go a third; twice is enough.

"Zero!"

I stop dead in my tracks and groan just loud enough that a person standing at the other end of my room could hear. Another thing I forgot to mention was a certain brunette that has been my friend and object of affection after the incident with my parents. Cross Yuki. She's two years younger than I am and has more energy than a 1000 watt bulb. I debate whether to stick my head out the window-making it quite obvious that I'm awake or simply go back to sleep. "Zero?" Too late-I'm already at my window peering into eager eyes. Yuki doesn't say anything, she only smiles and waves happily at me.

"I'll be right down," I say and leave the window. The whole place is freezing so I grab the sheet off my bed and wrap myself in it before I go downstairs. I turn the lock and open the door for Yuki to step in. The mist from outside tries to creep in so I quickly pull Yuki inside and shut the door. "Why are you here?" I ask and make my way into the kitchen. Yuki follows promptly behind and I can hear her grumble something. "What?" I say a bit harsh-it's too early in the morning and my brain isn't ready for any complicated conversations-or ridiculous guessing games.

"Seeing as it's Saturday and you're always alone I thought it'd be nice to get out a little-you know, go out for some ice-cream or something…" she's doing this thing where she refuses to look at me directly but I still know she's watching me. She's right though-I am usually by myself but it doesn't bother me one bit.

"Yuki-"

"Zero you can't go through life alone," she says, and places a hand my cheek. "I won't allow it." I take a moment to stare into her watery eyes but pride gets in the way and I move her hand off my cheek. "I'm fine by myself Yuki; you don't have to worry about me." She's hurt but I can't look her in the eyes and lie that I'll find someone and live happily ever after in the end. "I see…" she wavers a bit but doesn't say or do anything else.

"Yuki…" I reach out but just like that time with Ichiru; my hand pulls back and I turn away. "I'll go with you but not because I'm lonely; but because you asked me to." I don't see her expression and I don't bother to turn around because I've known Yuki long enough to guess the expression on her face; she's smiling but that's all it is; a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

**Zero Kiryu's POV**

It's sickening how much people really live here. I can barely move and inch without rubbing up against some stranger. Yuki seems happy despite the personal space issue. She's bouncing around to different stalls and it's hard to keep track of her.

"Yuki-"

"I'm sorry sir." A young redhead bows shyly and I'm not sure what to do. She straightens and I can see a shade of pink on her cheeks. "It's fine." I say quickly and ease my way out of the crowd. "Zero," Yuki shakes her head and puts her hands on her small hips, "keep up. You're usually not this slow," (actually I usually am) "Yuki, don't you think it's a bit overcrowded?" I make a face and walk up beside her. She's regarding my words—but I know they don't mean anything to her at the moment. "I guess you're right." I'm stunned for a second—but also grateful that she didn't completely bypass what I was trying to get across.

"Is it okay if we get some ice-cream before we head back?" I want to say no; but then again—I also just want a place to plant my butt. "Fine." I say unenthusiastically and follow her to the ice-cream shop. I order a coffee (they have coffee) and Yuki orders a double chocolate mint delight. "Mmmhmm..." she moans for the tenth time and takes another spoonful. "Would you like some Zero?" she offers but I refuse. "I hate chocolate." I say and bite my lip because I know it's a big fat lie. Yuki continues eating away happily at her treat and I continue to sip at my coffee. It's not as strong as I would've liked but it'll have to do for now.

"Zero…?"

I look up from my cup and hold back a smile—Yuki has whip cream on her nose. "What is it?" I say and take another sip at my coffee. It's cold now but I don't feel like chugging the rest down just yet.

"My dad thinks-"

"No."

"But Zero-"

"As I've said before, I'm not leaving!" I snap and suddenly my coffee doesn't seem so hot—no pun intended. I get up to leave but not before leaving behind a tip. I don't bother looking back as I walk out the door because I'm already mad as hell.

Just as I thought; Yuki's standing outside my house. She's hoping I'll come downstairs and let her in but I'm not going to, not with the way I'm feeling. I curl into a ball and try to calm myself. I know Yuki and her father mean well, but I've grown tired of having to constantly turn them down.

I don't remember falling asleep but I'm glad for the extra hours nonetheless. I'm staring outside my window at the blackened sky—I've been out for some time it seems. Yuki's already home by now, probably upset that I ignored her; but I'm not worried because I know she'll be the same 1000 watt bulb she always is the next time I see her. I get off my bed and walk to my window. It's freezing and I'm not in the mood to become a human Popsicle. Before I shut the blinds and pull the curtains, my eyes catch onto a figure leaning against the streetlight opposite my house. I stick my head out the window; instantly regretting it; to get a better view. No matter how much I squint or tilt my head, I can't seem to get a proper image of the person.

"Whatever…" I say to no one and shut my window—making sure to lock it properly.

I head downstairs to get some water when I realize just how dark my house really is. After coming home I didn't even bother to turn on any lights. I scramble around in the dark in search of the light switch. "Shit!" I hiss when my hand runs over something sharp. Why was I so disoriented in my own house? I ignored the pain in my hand and keep searching for the light switch. Bingo! I squint at the sudden intrusion of light but quickly adjust and remember that I had just been cut and should probably deal with the bleeding now. I haven't lost _that_ much blood—but it's still enough to cause some panic.

I squeeze my hand a little to force out anymore stray blood. The pain isn't much so I continue to squeeze. When little to no blood peeks out of the open wound I go over to the kitchen sink and run some hot water over it. The temperature is just hot enough to at least sterilize the gash so I wouldn't have any infection later. "What the hell was that?" I say to myself and turn towards the light switch. I can see where I had gotten the wound from because there's a bit of my blood there—but as to the source of my injury; I see nothing.

"Odd…" I trail and put my hand back under the water to clean off the rest of blood. I'll have to check the wall for any protruding nails or dried paint that strangely enough formed into some deadly weapon tomorrow—right now I just need some more sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

**Zero Kiryu POV**

I roll over to my side and squint at the light creeping in from my window. I make a face and sit up, brushing my feet against the cold tiles. It's Sunday and I don't really feel like doing anything. I take a moment and close my eyes and take a sharp breath—mornings are always the worse for me. I'm tired and I don't really know why. I'd gotten enough sleep; more than I usually do. I peel the sheets off my body and head for the bathroom. The water feels somewhat, exhilarating—its icy cold but I don't mind. I leave my room and go down to the kitchen to make breakfast. I'd hardly eaten yesterday and I'm starting to feel the effects of starvation.

"What to eat, what to eat…" I say to no one then grab a bowl of soup I had made the day before. I take a whiff of the contents and hum in approval. I set a small pot on the stove and throw the remainder of the vegetable soup in it. I'm leaning against the counter staring at the fridge. There's a few pictures tacked by fridge magnets in the shape of fruits. There's a picture of Ichiru and my mother at the stove while I sat at the table. I remember that day clearly. Ichiru had decided to make vegetable soup because I had gotten ill. He had told me to stay in bed and rest but I refused because I wanted to see him prepare my favorite meal. My dad didn't mind because at least he'd have someone to talk to while Ichiru and my mother kept busy with dinner.

I blinked; dragging myself back to reality and look over at the pot. The smell of vegetable soup always sends my mind down memory lane. I quickly finished up in the kitchen and make my way back to the bedroom. I rifled through my drawers and pulled out a decent looking t-shirt and black pants—I need a shower. I turn on the shower and wait for the hot water to set in. I stick my hand out to test the falling drops then ease myself under the stream. I sigh and close my eyes to allow the water the cascade down my face without interruption. It feels amazing and for a minute I contemplate on staying in here forever.

"Kuran Kaname."

I jump from my position under the water and clutch my chest. I remain in my current position staring at the water spurting out of the shower nuzzle.

"What the hell was that?" I say a little too out of breath. I make quick glances around me in the shower then slowly and quietly turn off the water. It's odd because I can hear my heartbeat a lot louder than usual. I ease out of the shower and grab my towel on the basket close to the sink on my left. I'm soaking and beads of water are currently pooling at the tips of my hair and dropping on the tiles as I exit the bathroom. It's making a mess but my mind has other more important things to deal with—like the person that was just in my bathroom. I'm standing in my towel next to my bed with Bloody Rose clutched tightly. My face is probably as red as a tomato at the moment and I feel stupid looking in every possible direction.

"Give it up!" I say and hope to God I don't sound like a complete idiot.

"I said give-"

"Kiryu Zero." My eyes widen and Bloody Rose drops from my hand. "Kuran…Kaname…" I say and I'm not sure why. In my head every nerve ending connected and only those two words were allowed past my lips. The man before me smirked and took a step closer.

"S-Stay back!" I say shakily and I also take a step back. I wonder if I have time to get Bloody Rose off the floor but that thought flies out the window when the brunette a few feet away from me is now mere inches from my face.

"Huh?!" I say and stumble backwards. My legs don't seem to work and my arms appear rooted to the floor (thank God my towel is still in place). "We need to talk." He says in a calm voice as if everything that just happened didn't happen. I'm lost for words but the man hovering over me seemed to understand what my eyes conveyed. _Kaname_ leaves the room and I quickly put my clothes on. I curse inwardly as I descend the stairs and stop when I could see the brunette sitting at the kitchen table.

"You're a Vampire." I say in a much more convincing voice and take my place opposite him. He doesn't spare me a glance, instead choosing to stare at the pictures on the refrigerator.

"You're needed." Is all he says and I'm staring at him blankly.

"What?" I cock an eyebrow and twist in my chair. "Needed? Needed for what?" I'm deadly confused now and I can feel my left eye twitch.

"For the war against Vampires."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

**Zero Kiryu POV**

_"For the war against Vampires."_

I probably look like a fish out of water. I'm staring at a _Vampire_ who's telling me that I'm to participate in a war that's mainly about killing _Vampires_ (how ironic).

"You're joking," I say. "Kill _Vampires_?"

"There's a reason why it has to be you." He says and places both his hands on the table. I study the expression that plays across his face and put my hands on the table. There's an awkward silence (well for me) and I want desperately to break it. I glance around me for a second then it comes to my mind and I don't stop myself from blurting it out.

"Why the hell should I help you, _Vampire_?!" I get up from my seat and slam my fists on the table. "It's _your_ kind that killed my parents and…" I bite back the last words and glare at my fists. They're shaking and I can feel tears pricking at my eyes. Damn! Why'd it have to hurt even now? I hear some movement then a hand rests on my shoulder. "You can have your revenge, Kiryu," he says and his hand moves lower curling my fingers around something. My eyes widen and I turn to face him. He isn't facing me but I can still see his eyes; they're red-brown in color and somewhat fiery.

"Revenge?" I say, turning my body so that we're facing each other. There's a hint of hostility in my voice but I do well to keep my feelings under control. He doesn't take his eyes off me when his hand reaches up to brush my cheek. I'm startled by the unwanted touch and quickly slap his hand away. He narrows his eyes on me and I hold a steady glare.

"I'm not giving up," he states flatly. "You'll understand soon enough."

A strong breeze invades the kitchen forcing my eyes shut and causing me to pull my arms over my face. It's strong but not too intense to cause damages to anything or anyone. The unsuspecting blizzard dies down quickly afterwards and I'm left standing alone in my kitchen. The place looks unchanged; like a freak wind didn't just appear. My eyes drop to it; the silver slide, frame and trigger made of special metal and grips made of smooth wood. The sides of the barrel are etched with the words 'Crossing' and 'Bloody Rose' and along the top are the words 'Crossing Danger'. Its custom made to carry Anti-Vampire cartridges; special blood-tip bullets that only cause harm to Vampires but it can also be loaded with normal pistol cartridges.

Bloody Rose is quite unique but there's no mistaking how strongly it resembles the .45 Caliber Colt M1911 and the AMT Hardballer. It's been with me ever since my parents died. I don't remember clearly but the gun was given to me by Yuki's father; Kaien Cross. He had made sure to mention that a day would come when I'll become one with it. As a child I had no idea what he meant but the look in his eyes told me that he meant business. Thinking back at my earlier reaction; my mind didn't blank when I had heard Kuran Kaname's voice. It was like second nature when I rushed into my room and held Bloody Rose in my hand waiting for him to show himself.

"Will become one," I say and tighten my hold on the gun to the point where the skin on my knuckles feel like they're about to tear. "What does that mean?"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Since I haven't posted in some time I thought I'd give you guys a double update. After this double update it'll be a while before I post another chapter. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Zero Kiryu POV**

I take a deep breath and stick my hands in my pocket. It's late in the afternoon and there isn't really anyone on the streets, except some stray cats and dogs. Bloody Rose it tucked safely in its holster inside my jacket and it almost feels like its gain 50lbs. I remember when it started to feel that way. It was right when Kuran Kaname had walked into my bedroom. It's odd but it almost feels like Bloody Rose has a mind of its own and instead of me wielding it, its wielding me.

"Comrade."

A chill runs down my spine and my hand reach for the gun tucked away in its holster. I turn on my heels and point the end point blank at the person in front of me. It was once a man. I can see the desperation on his face almost like he's been looking for something but no matter what he still comes up empty-handed.

"Comrade." he grumbles and steps closer to me.

I take a quick step back and glare at the man-no creature before me. "What'd you say?" I growl and swallow hard. I knew exactly what he was saying but I guess to some degree I wish I had heard wrong.

"Same…we…are...same…" I tense and it's as if nothing around me exists. This, this creature is comparing itself to me and even though I want to, I can't deny it. There's a ringing in my ears and my head feels as if it's about to explode right then and there. My heart seems to have stopped beating and I feel like I'm about to collapse. The creature makes no move to attack me instead it looks as if it's waiting for my response. My eyes catch the slight movement of the creature's lips; probably attempting to repeat itself but I don't allow it; I don't want to hear the words again.

"Shut up!" I shout and every single muscle in my hand reacted. I could hear the click from the trigger and the explosion as the blood-tip bullet flies through the air cutting through flesh. A flash of light appears and disappears and a pile of dust now occupies the place where the creature once stood. I stare helplessly at the pile of dust as it's taken up by the wind. I'm still pointing Bloody Rose where the creature was as if it would somehow rise up from the dust and try to attack me for shooting at it. Sure enough it doesn't and I finally lower my hand and shakily place the gun back in its holster.

"That was a-"

"Level E."

I don't turn around because I know exactly who's behind me. I had felt his presence just before the creature had appeared before me.

"Level E?" I say and wipe away the sweat from my forehead. "Am I…" I trail and bite my lower lip. I can hear his footsteps as he approaches me but I don't make any attempts to move away. I don't bother to brush his hand away when he touches my face either.

"No." he says and I can't help the hopeful look in my eyes. "But if you continue like this…" he doesn't finish because he knows I understand.

"How can I-"

"Stop it?" he asks and looks at me with intense eyes. I suddenly feel like a five year old getting a lecture after doing something wrong. "Kiryu," he says gently and I look away, afraid of what he was about to say. There's a silence between us and he removes his hand from my cheek. I can't help but miss the contact and I'm positive my facial expression says it all. There's no teasing nor does the hand move up to touch my cheek again. Instead he looks me dead in the eyes and say one thing; **Blood**.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Since you all complain that my chapters are short :( I made this one a little longer :D hope you enjoyed the double update! Happy reading.

* * *

**Zero Kiryu POV**

**Blood.**

How could one perfectly normal word make me cringe? I bring my fingers to my mouth and try to picture in my head what it would be like to have them; fangs that is. The thought makes me shiver and I clasp my arms around my body and curl into the fetus shape. "Blood?" I say and bite my lip hard enough to break the skin. I close my eyes and fist the bed sheets. My entire body feels like it's about to burst into flames. My breathing is labored and my throat is ridiculously dry.

"What the-" I say with much effort and curl my fingers around my throat and swallow hard. The more I swallowed the more the pain seemed to intensify. I force myself to sit up and I try to make my way over to the bathroom. My movements are sluggish and I feel like I'm about to collapse at any time. I make it safely to the sink and quickly turn on the faucet. I drench my face, hair and practically everything with cold water but for some reason nothing's changed. My throat still feels unbearably dry and my body's even getting hotter. The room's becoming blurry and I could swear there's someone walking towards me. I'm trying my best to block out the haze in my head just enough to make out the face but it's useless.

"Kiryu-"

It's dripping. I can feel something hot and thick on my lips. I can't open my eyes because I have no strength or maybe I just don't want to. I can feel his hands brushing my hair. It the same hands that held my cheek. I flinch and swallow the liquid entering my mouth. A heat overtakes my body, worse than before and I try to wriggle out of his arms. Suddenly images of my past flashes before my eyes. Stillness settles and I'm staring at my younger self. I'm not alone—Ichiru's with me. He's smiling and holding onto my hand.

"Kiryu-"

"Ichiru." I whisper and a tear drops from my eye. A hand brushes it away and my eyes open. They're probably red and I still see a bit hazy. A sense of calm settles on me and I'm able to focus properly enough to see his face hovering above me.

"Blood."

I sit up and touch my lips. They're wet and I can smell that familiar iron scent. Kaname keeps his eyes on me the entire time because I probably look weaker than I feel. I want to say something but I'm not sure if I should. I wipe away the sweat from my forehead and face the brunette beside me. He's expressionless and waiting for me to say something. My eyes are busy tracing his body for any cuts or bites but I don't see any. I don't realize how long I've been staring until his voice brings me back.

"Are you alright now?" he asks and inches closer. I take a deep breath and nod. My body doesn't feel like it's about to burst into flames and my throat feels normal. I sit back allowing my back to rest against the wall and close my eyes. Kaname sighs and stands up. I open my eyes and study his expression. He's looking at me with piercing eyes. He's observing me and I suddenly feel self-conscious. I've heard Vampires having special abilities but being able to read minds is pretty damn scary. According to my parents, the strengths and abilities of Vampires; mainly purebloods, increase when they feed from other purebloods.

"Can you read minds?" I ask flatly and study his expression.

"No." he says and it's almost like he's holding back a laugh.

The room falls to a comfortable silence and I look out the window. Did he get in through the window? Or did he just appear?

"Wondering how I got in?" he says and I almost choke on my saliva.

"I thought you said you couldn't read minds?" I say and narrow my eyes. I'm nervous as hell and all he does is smirk and brush some hair away from his face.

"I can't but you're pretty easy to read."

I make a face and glare at him for a second but it doesn't last because the smirk on his face disappears and he's staring intently into my eyes with a serious expression. I blink and shift uncomfortably on the bed. It's strange how quickly the atmosphere changes when his expression does. It's almost like it waits on him.

"Kiryu, do you understand now?" Kaname asks and extends his hand towards me. I can see bite wounds on his palm but they've already started healing. That's where the blood came from. I stare at the puncture wounds until he moves his hand and sits back on the bed. I want to crawl away into a shell and never come out. I make a sniffling sound and Kaname's arms circle around me. I close my eyes and lean into his chest. My head's beginning to hurt and that burning feeling is back again. It only takes a second before I realize what's happening. I put my hands on his chest to give some space between us. It's not long before my eyes lock onto a trail of blood slowly trickling down Kaname's neck; it's thick and deep red in color.

"What the-"

"You need this." He says and fists a handful of my hair and pushes my head forward.

I try my best to resist but it's no use when my body's working against me. My vision changes and I can feel my teeth actually growing. I'm slipping away and something else is taking over. I don't have time to think before my tongue sticks out and licks at his neck. His hold on my hair tightens and I flinch a bit.

"Kana-me-" I say against his neck and finally sink my teeth into his skin.

**Blood. I need blood.**


End file.
